


Lamb Love

by Ebonyslash



Category: Manhunt (Video Games)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebonyslash/pseuds/Ebonyslash
Summary: Some reactions, drabbles, and headcanons of Daniel Lamb with a black s/o from my tumblr
Relationships: Daniel Lamb/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. A Sense Of Smell

Smelling wasn’t the best thing in the world to Daniel. If he could choose to get rid of one sense, it would be that. Even after all the things he’s seen and heard, he would get rid of the ability to smell. There are a number of things that smelled so strong, that he could even taste it. And they weren’t all good.

He was peed on. He had poop thrown at him. The mixture staining his messed up scrubs, the pungent musty and ammonia aroma wrapping around him. And then he killed a guy for the first time. He couldn’t smell the blood that covered his hands. He threw up and couldn’t smell that either, stepping through the mush to move on. The rest of the asylum was the same; shit, piss, throw up, and freshly dead bodies. And weirdly, a waft of strong chemical agents from the nurses workrooms.

Instead of the fresh, dewy air he expected when he broke out; Daniel was met with staleness and humidity, barely able to breathe without forcefully sucking the air in his nose. Very few times in his journey does he get the chance to get some fresh air. He almost believed it to be a weather anomaly.

Laying low around decomposing bodies, the gaseous air escaping the bodies as their cells commit apoptosis. The fat staining the ground below, skin turning to a naturally occurring death color. He never knew that the colors green and black could have a scent. Absolutely malodorous; it gave him goosebumps and chills, raising his natural alert level of a species being around it’s own dead.

He gets used to the blood. A metal tang is almost a welcome change to what’s already assaulted his nose. The way he gets it is something he doesn’t want to do.

He reaches the pervs and Bees Honey pot to experience alcohol, weed, and sex dancing through the air. Basically chemical, muted sweaty underarms, and hot genital sweat. He’s gonna pass on that.

He knows he doesn’t smell that great either, the feeling of dirt weighing him down. He itches, only able to wash himself when he can. His own breath makes his nostrils scrunch in disgust, deciding to only talk when Leo needs him too.

He wonders is anything will change, will he get to experience a good smell? Something nice that will make him exhale so slowly in pleasure. Eyes closed to let the euphoria seep through his organs and into his bones. And one day he gets that chance. But with what?

Wait, wrong question.

With who?

**You**

You’re wonderful to him. Absolutely amazing. All of the disgusting stuff around here and you seemed untouched. He experiences the delicious scent of your hair from the oils and moisturizers you use. Your skin graces him with a new scent every time he sees you. Sweet, airy, floral, and much more.

Addicted. That’s what he is to you. He takes a small piece of clothing that you’ve worn with him on his missions. He needs to smell you.

After the personality clash, he doesn’t remember anything. Including knowing who you are. But once he gets a whiff of you, his eyes expand and he says,

**_“Y/N”_ **


	2. Black s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Lamb with his black s/o

Daniel is really shy, so he won’t approach you even if he really wants to. So he would have to be approached first

Is really cautious since he’s on the run but you don’t seem like you’re with any of the factions, so he relaxes

He thinks you’re breathtakingly gorgeous. All the way from your 4c curls to your cute toes

If you introduce yourself to him, he starts blushing and stuttering a bit

Basically:

He is really sweet towards you, it’s hard to believe he’s a serial killer

Watches you do your hair and skin routine intensely. Will often ask questions about the products and reads the ingredient list (he actually knows what the chemicals do lol)

Will let you know if something is harmful for you, based off the list

During intimate moments, he will run your lips with his thumb and lick on your neck

He likes hearing about your shenanigans with your friends, since he never got the chance to do any partying and hanging out in college

When someone starts being racist towards you, he tries to remove you from the situation asap.

He’s really protective towards you and doesn’t want to to get hurt. If the person ends up following you/try to hurt you, then he will kill them

If Leo takes over, he would just kill them in front of everyone. Then he would just throw you over his shoulder and run

His life has been a struggle ever since he got out of the asylum, but you’re the first thing that makes him smile 😊


End file.
